The Story of No Ordinary Abused Girl
by DamonsKitten
Summary: Gabriella Montez is in the midst of a losing battle * *being re-written* *
1. Trailer

Trailer 

**Gabriella Montez is no ordinary abused girl. **

_Flashes to Gabriella fighting back _

_**  
**_**She is strong willed and prepared to go to any length to protect her baby sister.**

_Flashes to Gabriella hiding a small child under the bed. _

**She has amazing friends **

_Flashes to her and the gang laughing _

**But her subconscious mind always worries about the problems ahead **

_Flashes to Gabriella spacing out in class _

**She doesn't self pity or confide in anyone **

_Shows Gabriella standing strong. _

**She mothers her baby sister and treats her like her own letting their abusive father take credit.**

_Flashed to Gabriella feeding a young child _

**What happens when people become suspicious..?**

_Flashes to Troy and Chad noticing a large bruise on Gabriella's arm _

**Can she continue to hide her abuse..?**

_Shows Gabriella explaining how she got the bruise_

**Or will the truth come out..?**

_Shows the gang watching Gabriella fight. _

_**The story of a true hero, who throughout all odds protects those she loves... **_

The story of a no ordinary abused girl.

**Coming to computer screens everywhere... **


	2. Twisted But Not Tormented

**Hey guys! My first chapter, I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High school musical or any of the Characters except Joe. **

I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm seventeen and I'm in the Junior year of East High school. I live in Albuquerque which has been my home town since my mother died when I was the tender age of fifteen. I have the a group of friends of mixed cliques, there's the guys from the basketball team.. Chad Danforth and his wacky hair, Zeke Baylor and his baking and Jason Cross and his um.. stupidity. Then there's Sharpay Evans and her ice princess act, Ryan Evans and his hat obsession, he's also Sharpay's twin brother and Kelsi Neilson and her beautifully composed music. Finally there's my boyfriend and one love, Troy Bolton he's also on the basketball team and the captain or the "play maker" as the team call him. We've been going out for 2 years now and what a blissful two years it's been.

However that's only the happy part to my twisted tale, the unhappy, broken part relates to home where me and my baby sister Lilly whom is only two, have to face unbearable physical and emotional beatings from my father Joe Montez, when my mother died 2 years ago he started to develop a drinking problem and soon found himself taking his grief out on me.

My mother died from child birth with Lilly which I don't blame her for, it was not her fault or my fathers or mine it was just the way fate works however my father despises me and Lilly for killing my mother as he says. I've been Lilly's mother even though everybody thinks my father is the perfect role model and father figure to us both. He sickens me, how he can take his anger and grief out on my sister. He takes it out on me more because I'm older but I don't care about myself, Lilly has always been my little girl, I would protect her with my life and have done on some occasions.

If my father is to come home after a drunken night, I'll hide Lilly under my bed or in my closet so she doesn't get hurt even though that means my beating are worse. Lilly goes to East high play school where occasionally Troy's mom Chelsea works which is always nice.

I don't ever wear short sleeved clothes or shorts because they would reveal the bruises to much, so I normally wear jumpers and pretend I'm "self conscious" about my figure instead of how people would react to the black bruises on my arms.

Luckily my father has never sexually abused me or Lilly. He probably would never sink that low as to rape his own daughters. I am scared of the things he does, don't get my wrong however I can't afford to be scared for Lilly's sake because if she ever saw me crying or surrendering, she would follow my lead and believe it's right to let him hit her and that is why I fight back, I scream back at him, refuse to let him win.

My life is tolerable, it is not something I pity myself over however I pity Lilly because she has had to live this way all her life... and I've never had to face that. I have had happy times with my father, like the times we went to the park and played on the swings and had picnics. I really try and give Lilly these experiences but it's extremely hard.

To be honest. I'm not going to moan and groan about my life because in the end it isn't terrible. It's in fact quite good, I mean I have a loving sister and amazing friends and truly sweet and awesome boyfriend. What else do I need..

Nobody need ever find out because when I leave for college Lilly will be coming with me and I already have a college fund saved.

So everything is good. I mean I can handle this for another year or so.. right?


	3. Scared Little Bashful

**Disclaimer- I do not own high school musical. Only the story line and lilly and the father.**

_Chapter Two_

Troy is difficult and insists I go round to his with the gang for a sleep over. Which I can't because I can't leave Lilly so I rung Troy and cancelled saying I have to "babysit" however he is so persistent that he insists I bring her and Chelsea will look after him.

I agreed despite my better judgement.

I slowly drove down towards Troy's house with Lilly giggling about seeing Auntie Chelsea again. I loved her giggle, it always cheers me up.

After a ten minute drive, I pulled up outside the Bolton residence noticing the other 3 cars already at a stand still outside.

I pulled me and Lilly's stuff out, helped Lilly onto my back and knocked on the wooden door. The door swung open and a rather excited Chelsea pulled Lilly off my back and insisted I enjoy myself while she looked after Lilly and her youngest son Dylan.

When I walked into the living room I was greeted by 7 "Hey", "Hiii Gabs" and a massive bear hug.

By the time everyone had greeted me, I sat down in between Troy's legs and leaned my head into his chest as we watched finding nemo which is a film we watch EVERYTIME we have a sleepover.

About 30 minutes into the film I heard a quiet whimper from the door, turning myself round I could see my little Lilly crying her eyes out. I leapt up and pulled her into my arms. Soon enough Chelsea came in to look for Lilly and looked automatically concerned as my friends were.

"What's wrong my little bashful?" I murmured softly into her soft chestnut.

"I don't want him to get us again.." She whimpered as the started to play with my locket.

It hit me like a tonne of bricks.

She was afraid. Even though we were away from that awful place. Looking round no-one had heard what she'd said so I simply whispered "Oh, Bashful don't worry no monsters are here tonight." I wasn't a hundred percent sure she believed me but she asked if she could stay with me. I agreed without second thought, as I peered around I noted everyone staring in disbelief.

"Is she ok?" Chelsea anxiously asked

"Fine, she's just not used to be away from my father" I lied through my teeth, I hated lying however it was for the best. Things would only get worse if I told, I knew that.

Lilly stared at the screen without moving from the place in my lap, we were now cuddled up with Troy. Whom was fast asleep as were everyone else minus myself and Lilly.

Next morning

I was exhausted. Lilly hadn't slept. So neither had I, to my advantage no-one had woken up yet.

Lilly was dropping off to sleep on my shoulder, so I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep for ten minutes or so.

"Baby Brie, wake up" Troy whispered into my ear

"Go awaayyyyy" I mumbled still half asleep

"Its 10:30 babyy" he stated

Great. I'd had 7 and a half minutes sleep. After I'd pulled me and Lilly up, got changed and had breakfast I'd decided to go home.

I crept into the house, climbed the stairs and slipped me and Lilly into my bed. Where we'd get hopefully an hours more sleep.

I was awoken by screaming and whimpering, my head shot up and there in front of me was my father ready to belt my baby sister. "GET OFF HER!" I screamed. He laughed a wicked vindictive laugh and went to hit her.

As soon as the belt crashed against her skin, the buckle ripping her delicate tanned skin. I rammed myself into him with all my self, sending us both into my wardrobe door and smashing them in the process.

Him being the stronger half, flung me against a wall. Lilly whimpered and pulled herself next to me. My father laughed before waltzing out of my room, slamming the door and probably heading off to the bar.

My sister's back was gushing blood from all directions. I ran and grabbed first aid kit. Hopefully it wouldn't need stitches. I wiped the wound clean, listening to her unbearable whimpers from the immense pain.

After we'd cleaned her up and bandaged her back, I decided to make her lunch. Sitting her in front of the television screen with what looked like lazy town playing. While I was making lunch I could hear her cute giggles from the obviously silly programme.

As I was eating I heard the door slam and my drunken father stumble in. I swooped Lilly into my arms and hid her behind the black leather couch and told her to stay.

I jogged into the kitchen and looked around. "HA" I thought to myself. He'd passed out on the floor, deciding on being a good person I grabbed a blanket and covered him. At that moment I felt like kicking him, taking all of my anger out on him. Shaking the thought, I walked towards my sister convinced her everything was fine before settling her down for a well needed nap...

Things were getting worse, I knew this and somehow I knew Lilly did too.

I had to do something soon, I just didn't know what....


	4. Caught in the Moment

**Disclaimer- I do not own high school musical. Only the story line and lilly and the father.**

**Authors Note- This chapters a bit of a filler. No real drama, just fluffiness **

**Thanks for all the reviews. :) Keep on with them **

**Loves Chloe x x Btw I'm looking for new stories to read, so i'll happily read and review yours x**

_Chapter 3 – Happy for a moment._

I stared at the giant bruise on my arm. It was dark purple, with hints of yellowy green.

It was by far the most visible bruise he'd left. On my face to be in fact. Down my cheekbone. It wrecked.

I felt a tear trickle down my face, I wiped it before it was noticed by my little bashful. Lilly was watching me with intent eyes watching my every move.

I turned around, jumping on the bed next to my little sister. She studied the mark on my face and gently touching my face.

"Does it hurt Ella?" she asked hesitantly, letting a tear trickle down her face

"No, my bashful. Its perfectly fine" I whispered smiling slightly wiping the salty tear carefully.

I could hear a tapping on my balcony window as I jumped off the bed I noticed the faces straight away, the gang.

I smiled forgetting the bruise on my face and pulled the doors opening.

"Woahh. What happened to your face?" Troy questioned, worry spreading across his flawless features.

"Me and Lilly were having a play fight, got a little out of hand" I lied smoothly, off the top of my head

"Oh.. right?" Chad replied, more of a question that a statement.

"Did you want something?" I pondered out loud

"We wanted to see if you could come to a movie." Sharpay replied happily.

"Sorry, babysitting, but you can stay over if you like?" I answered shrugging.

"Um.. Yeah sure, we're fine with that" Kelsi answered. I smiled and let them in.

Three hours, four movies and six tubs of ice cream later we were all lying in a circle throwing jelly beans at each other.

Lilly was fast asleep, mumbling about the fried chicken or something. I laughed at her silliness.

"I love you Brie" Troy mumbled kissing my neck gently

"I love you too wildcat" I whispered snuggling into him, and kissing his bear chest.

I groaned as a hand continuosly patted my face. I opened one eye sensing that I was being watched and saw 9 pairs of eyes watching me...

"Bashful, please remove yourself from me." I smiled gently as the little girl giggled.

Troy was the first to speak.

"Morning baby" I leant up and kissed him smiling as I did so.

"Keep it P.G love birds." Zeke teased as Chad and the rest of the guys started gagging.

We all laughed and Lilly just stuck her pink tongue out.

This was how I wanted my life to be forever, No abuse, No hurting, No pain for Lilly. Just me and the people I love together making each other laugh


	5. Suspicious Minds

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but Lilly, The father and The story line :D**_

_**Suspicious Minds**_

_(Troy's POV)_

I'm worried. My Brie never misses a day of school, let alone a week. Taylor keeps reassuring me that she's probably only got the flu.

She hasn't answered any of my calls, texts or emails. I mean the last time I saw her was when we all stayed over hers.

The rest of the gang seem so calm about it but I have reason to worry, right? I mean she had that massive bruise on her face... and now her and her sister aren't seen by anybody.

Maybe I should go round there. Ask her dad what's been happening. What if she's hurting herself or being bullied?

But who would bully her? The football team hate us.. but they wouldn't lay a finger on her because I'd kill them..

The what could it possibly be?

Maybe it is the flu and I'm just over reacting..

But anyway, I'll pop around hers later to see for myself that she has the so called "flu"

_**Later that night.**_

I'm now standing on my baby Brie's front door. "knock knock".

I heard feet bounding down the wooden stairs.

The door flung open and too my surprise Brie's dad was standing normally he would be at work when the gang or myself visited.

"What do you want kid?" he pushed.

"Umm.. I..would like to speak to your daughter sir" I mumbled nervously

"They're both busy right now" and with that he slammed the door in my face.

As I walked back to my truck, I wondered why Mr Montez had been so vicious.

Was he really that protective over his daughters...?

Or were the family hiding something..

Something that could change lives...

_(Sharpay's POV)_

I was worried about my best friend.

Which was normal right?

I mean the freaky math girl never missed a day of school.

She had always been a timid shy girl.

Until a year or so ago.

She started standing up for herself when the cheerleaders bullied her.

She even started becoming more outgoing

Yet she always covered up her arms and legs.

Never showing them off.

Of course it was understandable when she was shy, timid, bullied Gabriella but now she was a whole different person, one that didn't need to wear clothes which hid her perfect figure.

She'd had a hair cut recently. Had a fringe it looked gorgeous, it really suited her.

But with all her confidence, I always noticed a scared part of her.. like she was constantly worrying.

She spaced out sometimes in class..

_Flashback_

_Sharpay was watching Gabriella stare out into space._

"_Miss Montez seen as though you seem to be paying NO ATTENTION TO MY CLASS, what is the answer to number four?" Darbus asked angrily _

_Gabriella looked up surprised " I... don't know … Miss.." She stuttered nervously._

"_DETENTION!" Miss Darbus angrily stated._

_End of flashback_

That was the first time she had spaced out and of course I had paid no attention, but now I think about it I can think of several incidents where she has been staring at nothing with a worry covered face.

Something wasn't right.

_**Hey guys! I really really hope you liked it. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D they're amazing. **_

_**Keep on reading and im SO sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy the last couple of days. **_

_**I'll try and update after school tomorrow. ENJOY **_


	6. Broken?

_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but Lilly, The father and The story line :D**_

_**I'm SO sorry. I know I shouldn't make excuses for my lack of updates but I've had a lot of school work, and illness recently. I've been all over tired. I hope I'm forgiven. I'll get a few chapters out tonight, to make up for my lack of updates. Thankyou.**_

_**Broken?**_

I'm so tired. I just want to collapse. Dizziness is taking over my mind and body. Lilly was whimpering and me, well I was just scared stiff. Things had never got this bad. EVER.

He had locked us in the attic. With just enough food and water to live however he did let us out every so often so he could relieve his anger.

I don't even know what day it is.

It feels like years since I got in here.

I haven't slept.

Lilly hasn't either. She's in too much pain, I can't hide her up here it's to small and stuffy. Not even a window. At the moment she's curled up on my lap, her legs just dripping blood, her face blood stained with tears running down her cheeks.

Over how ever long we've been up here the beatings have been steadily getting worse. I can barely move any more. I've had a belt to the face, a glass stabbed in my back.

I understand now why he wants to lock us up here. It's one word only

Whores.

Not like the type at school, preppy bitches.

But women who were like that in school and now have to pay for there mistakes by working the streets.

My dad's sad enough to pay them and lock us up here to boast about being a hard man.

I heard Troy the other day. I tried to scream but my voice was terror struck.

We'd had the worst of all the beating that day.

_Flashback._

"_shhh Lilly. Sleep now, your tired" I whisper to the angel in my arms._

"_I'm sca.." the attic door cut her off _

_Launching back I looked at the man with his head just above the attic floor._

"_Get down here" the monster growls. _

_I'm just standing here. I refuse to move._

_And so he repeated himself._

"_get down here or it'll get worse" _

_  
We still just stand here. My baby bashful in my arms"_

…_... _

_End of flashback._

The rest is too much of a blur.

Next thing I remember is waking up to feel so much unbelievable agony and Lilly sprawled out half bleeding to death.

Hence why I no longer have a jacket and why I'm freezing to death. Lilly always comes first and that's why I've come to a decision.

As soon as I can get out, I'm telling somebody probably Troy and his family.

I would have sorted things earlier if I knew that they'd get like this.

I thought it would stop, wait no scratch that I hoped it would stop I often imagined it stopping and me, my dad and lilly being a family again.

I feel so stupid.

We're NOT a family

We're like Germany and Britain

Against eachother

and at the moment, myself and Lilly are losing.

I just want to get a chance to escape.

To tell Troy

Anybody.

I just need to tell someone

For Lilly's sake

I shall pay the price for my selfish imagination

But Lilly won't

**REVIEWWWWW. SUBSCRRIBEE. **

**Chloeee x**


	7. Whimper for an Escape

**DISCLAIMER -**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE, LILLY AND THE DAD.**

**An- right. Okay. I'm kinda annoyed at the moment because I wrote forty pages!!! And the fecking computer deleted it. So now. I'm writing it with a complete different outlook. This chapters' a song fic and is one of the more important ones. So ENJOY AND REVIEWW x love Chloe x and hmm anyone who answers the next question will have chapter seven dedicated to them :) What's the name of the song and band name of the song used in this chapter?**

_**Whimpers for an Escape**_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_(Chad's POV)_

Something wasn't right. I knew that, I know I'm the stupid guy but I know when Gabster is

in trouble it was like a sixth sense. Like the one time Troy was on holiday and the idiot football time decided to beat Gab up.

_FLASHBACK. (nobodies POV)_

_Chad is walking down the hall minding his own business when he heard a familiar cry or more a whimper._

_He raced round the corner and saw something so sick it made his stomach turn, Kyle Watson and his "followers" were strangling Gabster while some of the cheerleaders were kicking her in the stomach. _

_She looked like she was about to choke. _

"_OI, what the hell do you think you're doing.?" Chad boomed. _

"_Whatever Danforth! How are you going to take all of US on?" Kyle shouted with a smirk while the cheerleaders giggled and the "followers" sniggered_

_Knowing they were some what right. Chad took out his phone and text everyone one of the Basketball team excluding Troy. _

_Soon enough the whole team minus Troy were standing behind Chad._

"_Any last words fellars? Was all Chad said before they all charged. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_(Back to Chad's POV)_

I didn't want to remember the rest. She'd been in hospital for days. Apparently she already had some pretty bad injuries and Kyle and his idiotic followers made them worse.

WAIT WAIT WAIT!

Where would Gabster get bad injuries from? Nobody touched her before. She was always with one of us!

What's been going on?

(_Gabriella POV) _

I whimpered. The pain in my side was unbearable. I needed to get Lilly out, she was nearly dead.

Sighing to myself I clenched my side as I hauled myself up off the floor making sure Lilly was comfortable.

Then something caught my eye from behind some boxes. Shoving the boxes to the side I gasped as I saw what could possibly get me and Lilly out and give us a chance to tell the truth.

A window.

I knew my father was out. So I grabbed a small brick off the floor and threw it with all the force I could muster up.

**SMASH!**

Thank you, Thank you!

I immediately saw someone jogging past with a worried look on his face. I knew that afro anywhere and for the first time in 2 long agonizing weeks I smiled.

"CHAD, HELP ME , HELP ME!" I screamed.

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

_(CHAD POV)_

I looked up, and saw a beaten and broken Gabriella screaming my name for help.

"GABRIELLA?!!?" I shouted hysterically back

"Just help me" I heard her scream before she collapsed.

Knowing I needed to find some help on this matter, I raced down the road. This wouldn't take so long if my god damn mother brought me a car instead of looking at Michael Crawford(sp) in her fridge.

I finally arrived at 120 Bolton Drive. I basically rammed into the door, hammering on it ignoring the sharp pain in my hand.

"WHAT CHAD?!!?" a very tired Troy and Mr Bolton answered simultaneously.

"It's Gabr..iell..a" I stuttered over my heavy breath.

"What?" Troy asked with worry struck face

"Please... Just come" I exclaimed.

Troy, Mr Bolton, Myself, Mrs Bolton and Dylan climbed into Mr Bolton's Range Rover(pm me If you want a picture) and drove off.

We were there in half the time it took me to get there. She's in the attic I stuttered. Quickly noticing her dad weren't in.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

_(Troy's POV) _

I was SO afraid, My poor Brie. Chad said she was in the attic he had explained what had happened on the way and to tell the truth I was so worried. Why would she be locked in an attic looking beaten up and upset?

At the moment we were trying to get into the house. It was very difficult. Suddenly my four year old brother, who was exceptionally smart for his age opened the door from the other side and let us in.

"COME ON!" I boomed.

So then we charged up into the attic and what I saw would forever scar me and was now burned in my memory.

"My poor Brie.." I cried as a tear trickled down my now stone cheek.

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!**

**THANKSS **

**REMEMBER TO ANSWER THE QUESTION TO GET A DEDICATION. **

**Cloz xx**


	8. Healing

**DISCLAIMER -**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE, LILLY AND THE DAD.**

_**Right! I haven't updated because at the moment it feels like its one thing after another, after the snow. I fell over on the ice and have soft tissue damage and sprained my back! But SORRYY IT'S SHORTT. **_

_**On the trivia the answer was never too late by Three days grace. **_

**_But. __I have a new email so all my FF stuff needs to be changed, which I am on :) _**

_**the trivia today is- What colour are the sleeves in Troy's top when singing "You are the music in me" with Gabriella? :) **_

_**This is dedicated to..**_

_**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23 **_

_**Anonyous14 **_

_**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**_

Healing

_(Troy's POV)_

The site in front of me shattered my heart like glass, my dad and Chad were trying to get her to breathe while my mom rung 911.

She was lying on the floor with Lilly whimpering in the corner beside her. Her bruises were pure black with no sign of healing, there were deep slashes all over her body the blood was pouring out thick and fast and finally her clothes were ripped and torn revealing the marks old and new on her body.

Someone had attacked them both because Lilly was in an identical state except her wounds were less severe.

My baby was dying.

My life was dying.

It felt like someone had took the air out of my lungs, had took a baseball bat to my soul, stabbed my heart, beaten me up a thousand times.

It felt like... I was dying.

I felt the tears roll down my face as my dad did CPR, I turned to see Dylan running over to Lilly to protect her from the site of her sister..

Suddenly the door slammed and Mr Montez marched up the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!! GET OUT NOW!" he boomed.

_Why?_ I thought to myself

"Your daughters Joe, it looks like she was locked in here and beaten" My dad replied calmly

"I know, I put them there" he gloated.

Mr Montez's answer shocked and angered us all. If the paramedics hadn't arrived, I'd have beaten the living day light out of him.

The paramedics asked who would like to accompany the two of them and we all decided (excluding Joe) that I would and my family and Chad would follow close behind.

By this time Mr Montez had ran for it, probably only to end up drunk at a bar again. Hopefully he'll rot in hell where he belongs.

At the moment I was stood in the hospital waiting room, musing over old memories of My Brie and the gang.

I should have stopped him sooner.

I should have helped her more quickly.

Noticed the tears.

Noticed the signs.

All in all I was a bad boyfriend.

And my Own worst Critic.

**REVIEWWW LOVELYSS **

**:):):) **

**Answer the trivia to be dedicated or if you want add me on msn :)**

_**Perfect_.uk**_** My new addy :):) **


	9. IMPORTANT AN

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. I have had a bad month. Hence my lack of updates.**

**Emily, Who died yesterday afternoon from cancer. She was eleven. **

**May she rest in peace. [[11.3.09]]**

**I also have major writers block and two broken fingers lmao. **

**I need some ideas otherwise the story may have to go on hiatus.**

**PLEASE HELP. **

**Loveeee Chloeeeee :) **


	10. Hope

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM unfortunately, if I did there would be more topless Zac Efron ******

**Hey! Thanks for waiting guys, I'm dedicating this to all you ******

**So here it is. **

**And now I have a plot line for the story now **

**Hope. **

_(Troy POV)_

Standing outside her hospital room, knowing she was in there. Not being able to hold her close to me, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

It broke my heart.

How would I manage if she didn't make it?

This was my entire fault.

I should have questioned the bruises more.

The doctors say there is very little hope for them both

That we should say our last goodbyes, before the night is up.

The gang was in there now. Asking for her to try to carry on.

I could feel the tears spilling out now, and I weren't planning on stopping them.

How could I let her go?

When I loved her so dearly.

She was my first.

And what who I thought would be my last.

She was my rock, my angel.

She fitted me perfectly.

Her laugh was musical.

Her smile brightened rooms.

I loved them both.

Lilly was like my little sister.

I could feel my knees giving way from underneath me, making my legs collapse from underneath me.

My head hit the ground. Life around me starting spinning.

If she went, so did I

_(Nobodies POV)_

Taylor. She was shutting out life. Becoming cold to everyone around her, no-one would feel or see her happiness until Gabriella was back smiling.

Sharpay. She was crying. Showing more emotion than ever. She looked the most effected. She looked depressed, and like she was sharing the pain with Gabriella.

Kelsi. Was merely whimpering in the corner of the room, praying for Gabriella.

Chad. Was in a state of shock. He was choking up tears. Watching his girlfriend, best friend and everybody else break down.

Who would have knew. That one person could affect so many people. Break so many hearts, ruin so many lives by just not being there.

_(Gabriella's Mind)_

Where was I?

What was happening?

What's with all the white?

Am I dead?

Please tell me I'm not.

_(Nobodies POV)_

What was the one thing these people all had in common?

I'll tell you.

They all had **faith.**

**Thanks for reading ******

**I'll update tomorrow maybe**

**Thanks **


	11. Intoxicating Angel

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own HSM ******

_**Hey Guys! I promised a quick update, and here it is. Sorry its short, and I'm now only going to do this story for 3-4 more chapters. Then I'll be starting either daddy's little girl, or the chase. **_

_**I'm not sure! Tell me what you think =] **_

_**Here are the overviews of the new stories and then the chapter :)**_

_**The Chase-**_

_**They were just a normal gang, containing normal friends, normal couples but what happens when someone tries to ruin it all. When four murderers are set free, and are attacking East High and make the gang's lives very difficult.**_

_**Daddy's Little Girl- **_

_**She was an angel, always a daddy's angel. But what happens when daddy goes away? How does Gabriella Danforth and her brother Chad react when there dad leaves for war, only to be replaced by Chad's old friend Troy, a player with an eye for Gabriella.**_

_**Too the Chapter!**_

**Angel Intoxication**

_(Troy POV)_

I was sitting shaking. Gabriella had made it through the night.

She was getting better, on the road to recovery.

This brought a tear to my eye.

She wasn't awake… yet.

But she would.

She would smile one day

My hand was wrapped around hers tightly, waiting for movement.

She was beautiful.

An angel.

She was a drug to me.

I caught her reading the book "Twilight" the other day…

And just out of curiosity.

I brought it.

And read it,

She's like what Bella is to Edward.

Except he could protect her.

And I couldn't protect my sweetheart.

She intoxicated me, with every smile

Every laugh made my heart race increase.

I knew that no matter how young we were.

As soon as high school finished,

We would get married.

_(Nobodies POV)_

Everyone sat around Gabi's bed.

Troy held her hand, praying for a squeeze or a flinch.

Taylor sat with a cold, uncaring glare on her face.

Sharpay whimpered, her face tear stained and makeup smudged.

Zeke comforted his girlfriend with a hopeful smile across his face.

Chad, just sat staring in shock. He still could not believe what was happening.

Kelsi did not know what to think, how to act.

And finally... a slightly beaten but okay Lilly sat waiting patiently for her sister to wake up.

She had recovered quite quickly, surprisingly.

The doctors had told her, that she was lucky that she had such a selfless sister.

It was like Gabriella intoxicated everybody she knew, with every touch poisoning them with her laugh, love and comfort

It was like she was their drug, which they were hooked on.

The doctors came in and out, but it was all a blur.

Everyone's thoughts clouded with the girl in front of them

It seemed to torture them without the love and adoration that came with smile and giggle of Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella, knowing it or not had the strings to all these people's hearts.

It truth she had drained the black and white from peoples life, and shoved them all into a whirlwind of colours and surprise.

Because after all, a predictable life

Was no life at all.

She was an angel.

An Image of pure beauty and perfection.

Yes, her and Troy had slept together.

But she was still so naïve.

She was the reason for love.

And there would be just blackness…

Without her sunshine.

Because in truth,

Gabriella Montez was

Everybody's Intoxicating Angel.

**Thanks Guys! Right, I'm going to ask for 10 reviews before the next chapter…**

**I also would like some reviews on my new story "Facing Facts" because I'm really worried no-one will like it. **

**So Please! **

**Review, Rate, Read and Favourite :) **

**Love Clo33 :)**


	12. Heaven Calls

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the storyline :'(**

_**Heaven Calls. **_

_(Nobodies POV)_

_It was 4am, when Troy Bolton felt the most amazing feeling ever._

_A reassurance _

_A Squeeze back. _

_His mind went over drive. _

_When he saw her beautiful brown eyes open for the first time in two weeks. _

_When he saw her confused smile. _

_He pulled her close to him and whispered sweet nothing in her ear._

_He stared into her chocolate brown eyes,_

_And she laughed,_

_And asked what she missed._

_If her friends and Lilly were okay._

_Of course, Troy thought to himself. Other's before herself. _

_She giggled, when she saw all her friends. _

_And remembered the kind words her mother had said just moments before._

_Flashback. _

"_Where am I?"_

"_Am I alive?"_

"_Oh Gabriella" somebody whispered. _

"_Your at the half way point"_

"All good people, get this choice"

"_What choice?" I shouted looking around._

_  
"Whether you want to live or die of course" The figure said, coming out of the darkness. _

"_Mommy?" Gabriella whimpered._

"_Yes, Darling, now hurry. Make your decision before it's too late"_

"_I want to be with Troy, Lilly and my friends mommy, but I want to be with you as well." Gabriella stated, tears dripping down her face._

"_Hunny, Our time was over quickly. But when your true time comes, we will be together and have many happy times in heaven."_

"_Are you an angel mommy, will you protect me from daddy?" Gabriella whimpered now full on crying_

"_Baby, I've always been protecting you. Your father will be caught, and jailed like he deserves." Gabriella's mom stated smiling. _

"_Now off you go Hun, Live you life." And with that the world went white. _

_End of Flashback._

_(Gabriella POV)_

_I looked around at the white room._

_My mind was going overdrive._

_Where was Lilly?_

_Where was Troy?_

_Where were my friends?_

_Then I heard laughing._

"_Brie?" somebody whispered delicately in my ear_

"_Troy" I breathed with a sigh of release._

"_How is everyone?" I questioned._

"_We're all fine, a lot better now you're awake" He told me smirking._

_(Troy's POV)_

My eyes flung open, as a long beep filled the room, doctors rushed in, nurses making us leave the room.

I was so scared.

My Brie was fine until I woke up.

It had all been a dream.

Oh god.

My Brie was dying,

I needed a release.

And the words just flooded out of my mouth

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mould that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you__'__m calling out to you__  
__Singing someday it'll bring me back to you__  
__Find a way to bring myself home to you_

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I

And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow?

That was what our relationship was like.. we were perfect together.

The tears were pouring down my face, hoping she'd be okay.

I wouldn't live without her.

I just simply couldn't

She was my addiction, my rock.

I looked around at the other people scattered along the corridor.

Our friend's.

Our families.

Everybody looked distraught.

There faces contorted in pain,

Tears dripping down, smudging makeup.

Hugs and comfort being given to those worst affected.

Hair been tousled.

Hearts being ripped out and stomped on.

She was our life.

And without her the world would be a black and white place.

I felt a soft tug on my jeans.

Looking down I saw a tired and sorrowful looking Lilly

Her eyes red and puffy.

The cuts and bruises still dark, red and noticeable.

She whispered something into my ear which would forever break my heart.

"_It should be me in there, fighting for my life, I killed my mother and Gabi is paying for it." _

I just held her tight, reassuring her that this would be okay.

That Brie would be home soon.

Little did I know how wrong I was…

_**That's it guys. If you want an epilogue tell me kaii?**_

_**And yeahh. Tell me which story you want!  
The chase/or daddy's little girl**_

_**I can't make both!**_

_**Love **_

_**Clo33 :)**_


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line. **

**GUYS! The last chapter- :') I NEED YOU to go onto my profile and VOTE. I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO DECIDE SO PLEASE VOTE! **

**And pm me if you want me to beta read/ send you an alternative ending/ read your story or anything! You guys make my day! I will help you if you help me by VOTING&&REVIEWING. **

**:)**

_**An Unexpected Ending.**_

She danced around her room, four years later. She was living with the Bolton's now and had never been happier well, she had to visit the grave later, it was the fourth year she had gone without.

And yet she had never been happier.

She ran down stairs and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before she started walking down the street.

As her destination became clearer she smiled a teary smile.

She kneeled at the grave stone beside her and read the inscription in the grave.

_In Memory of _

_Keith Montez. _

_Who was punished for his actions._

_  
As my mother promised us. _

And that was that. Gabriella Bolton left the graveyard hand in hand with her little bashful and husband Troy Bolton.

Because she fought for her life

She had lived

And he had died.

_**I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I'D KILLED HER :)**_

_**I'm not that mean but please VOTEE AND SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW :)**_


End file.
